heroesofpixtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brock
Brock (ブロック) is one of the first fighters to participate in Red's 1st tournament, as well the first character to be introduced in the series. Appearance Brock has black ponytail hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and of average height. Topless, Brock is shown to have a well-fit physique thanks to his training. He wears tan green wristbands, black armbands, tan green leg bandages, standard martial arts shoes, green pants, and a belt that holds his sash around his waist. Personality Brock is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. Even when Brock lost in the first match, he was shown to be a good sportsman, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Zymon, who became champion. Biography Background Not much is known about Brock's past. Wanting to test his abilities, when Red announces the 1st LSW Tournament, Brock chooses to partake in it. Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga Successfully entering the tournament, Brock was first introduced alongside the other fighters who have entered as well. Brock's opponent for the first match in the tournament was James. While initially, Brock holds his own during the fight, James managed to overpower him through brute force. Being badly damaged and running out of energy, James knocks him out of the ring, winning the match. Despite losing the first match in the tournament, Brock decides to stay and watch the rest of every match. Brock is later shown in the ceremony, where Zymon is recognized as champion. The ceremony gets interrupted when Red appears and challenges Zymon to a battle, with Brock and the other fighters stay clear away from the ring, aware that the match shall become intense. When the battle ends up in a draw, Brock heads out on his own, with his current whereabouts being unknown. Heroes of Pixtopia Saga Brock was shown in a flashback during the battle between Zymona and Red, where Reed was explaining his reason for creating the LSW Tournament, hoping to battle the best fighters in Pixtopia. Power While only showing very little of what Brock can do, he's still considered powerful. Brock being able to participate in Red's tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. In his only battle, David managed to overpower Brock, showing that Brock's level of power is below that of the other fighters who continued on through the tournament. While Brock lacks in power, it's worth noting that during his match with David, he's shown to have a better level in technique and fighting style. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Brock possesses immense physical strength. * Superhuman Speed: Brock can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Brock is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Brock having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Brock is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Brock moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. Battles '''Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga * Brock vs. James (Loss)